Vinyl siding has long been used as exterior cladding for residential construction. It possesses good long term appearance retention. However, it suffers from several shortcomings. Color choice is limited due to heat build-up limitations. In addition, its strength (or stiffness) and thermal expansion behavior also limit its use. Finally, vinyl siding will soften, melt, or burn when exposed to high temperatures.
Cementious materials, such as Hardiplank(copyright) and Hardipanel(trademark), have been used for residential siding. These materials possess good strength, thermal expansion behavior, and fire resistance. However, they require post-treatment, such as painting, in order to have acceptable aesthetics and resistance to environmental abuse.
Therefore, there is a need for a siding material which has good strength, thermal expansion characteristics, and fire resistance, as well as good long term appearance retention.